


That Not-So-Scary Number

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeryn Sun is not your traditional mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Not-So-Scary Number

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Just borrowing a couple of characters for non-profit purposes.

"This," Aeryn sun explained to her son, "Is a pulse pistol. Now, I know we went over this when you were inside my womb, but I thought you might like a visual."

Dargo blinked his big blue eyes at her. The sound of her voice had distracted him from the business of eating. Well, it wasn't so much eating as gumming his food cubes into a sticky paste and then smearing it everywhere. A bath would be required soon; the last time he had done this, she'd found food cube in his _ears_. But first, she had a lesson to continue.

"Now, it will probably be several years before you have the strength and dexterity to wield one of these. However, since pulse pistols and their bigger sibling, the pulse rifle, play such a large part in your father's and my life, I figure it's best you familiarize yourself with them. Your daddy calls his pistol 'Winona', but he's also crazy."

Dargo was definitely her son, Aeryn decided as she ejected the spent ammo cartridge and held it out for his visual inspection. He seemed to be listening intently, his mess of a meal forgotten. He would have made a good Peacekeeper, but he would make an even better Crichton.


End file.
